Viviendo sin ti
by Zefi
Summary: Colección de songfics de ésta hermosa pareja sasu x saku,que irá dando forma a una maravillosa historia.


**Hola!!.. bueno aqui les traigo otra de mis tantas locuras que se me ocurren de la nada... la idea es crear una colección de songfics que estén interconectados los unos con los otros e ir creando una historia... espero y les guste el primero...**

**LETRA: HERE WITHOUT YOU (en español)**

**CANTANTE: THREE DOORS DOWN **

**RESUMEN: SASUKE SE HA IDO DE KONOHA Y AHORA SE ENCUENTRA AL LADO DEL EQUIPO QUE EL MISMO FORMO "HEBI" … SE ENCUENTRA SOLO EN SU CUARTO LUEGO DE UN AGOTADOR DIA DE ENTRENAMIENTO… PERO SUS PENSAMIENTOS SIGUEN OCUPADOS AL REFLEXIONAR SOBRE SU RELACION CON CIERTA KUNOICHI QUE ULTIMAMENTE LE ROBA EL SUEÑO… **

**VIVIENDO SIN TI **

Cien días me habían hecho más viejo

Desde la última vez que vi tu hermoso rostro

Mil luces me habían hecho más frío

Y creo que puedo mirar esto igual

**Otra vez me encuentro solo sumido en mis propios pensamientos, al principio solía esquivarlos entregándome rotundamente a mi entrenamiento, con el solo objetivo de derrotarte "querido hermano", pero inevitablemente mi mente me traiciona una y otra vez al solo dejar espacio en mi alma para ti… Sakura… me he vuelto un adicto a estas tardes en las que me relajo, luego de un agotador día, para hundirme en mi mundo de fantasía que es solamente mío, y en cual estás tú, en el cual puedo verte y sentirte, se que no es real, pero el solo hecho de soñar con tu dulce sonrisa hace que todo lo demás me de igual… **

Pero todas las millas que nos mantienen separados,

Desaparecieron ahora cuando estoy soñando con tu

rostro

**Y se que estás demasiado lejos de mi lado para poder sentirte, pero te juro mi dulce molestia que en mis sueños puede sentirte rozar mi piel, acariciar tu embriagador aroma a cerezo… ¿me estaré volviendo loco? Hump!.. Es lo más probable, pero después de todo no tengo a nadie a quien echarle la culpa… tarde me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, ahora entiendo perfectamente el dicho..."Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"…. **

Estoy aquí sin ti nena

Pero aun estas en mi mente solitaria

Pienso en ti nena

Y sueño contigo todo el tiempo

**Como no me di cuenta antes de lo que tenía a mi lado, más lo único que conseguí fue herirte, no me hubiera extrañado para nada que un día hubieras despertado sin amarme, pero, mis hirientes palabras nunca lograron matar el amor que me tienes... Un momento ¿Cómo se que aún me amas?, suena egoísta y presumido pero, estoy seguro que todavía lo haces y alientas cada noche que sueño contigo para que mi amor por ti se haga cada vez más grande, hasta el punto de hacerme enloquecer y perder cualquier gramo de paz en mi casi opacado corazón… hump! Es que si aún tengo uno es solamente gracias a ti, porque mi amor es tan grande que abarca todo mi ser y no deja espacio para nada más… **

Estoy aquí sin ti nena

Pero aun estas conmigo en mis sueños

Y esta noche solamente somos tú y yo

**Y si todavía estoy en este lugar, desesperándome cada vez por volver a mi tierra, mi lugar, lanzarme a tus brazos y traerte a mi lado, es porque te amo demasiado para hacerte eso, no puedo traerte a mi lado para que solo sufras con mi obsesión de matar a mi hermano, que pensándolo bien, ahora se ha vuelto costumbre, ya que el solo pensar en lo feliz que estaría junto a ti, le hacer perder fuerza a mi objetivo, pero es que pienso en mi familia, en mi clan, y vuelvo a caer en lo mismo… **

Las millas solo siguen en marcha

Y como la gente de cualquier forma saludan

Me he enterado que esta vida esta sobreestimada

Pero espero que esto mejore como nosotros vamos

**Ah!!! Sakura por qué me haces esto, no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos ni por un momento, me atormentas todo el día, en mis sueños, estás en todos lados, tu hermosa cara me hace perder el control…. Pero de igual forma sigo con mi máscara de frialdad ante todos, ésta máscara que me protege del exterior y que me hace tener el mínimo de contacto con las personas para evitar mi propio sufrimiento… esa máscara que solo tu puedes traspasar, aunque sea solo en secreto, aunque nadie se de cuenta, aunque ni siquiera tú te enteres de la verdad jamás en tú vida… de cuanto te amo Sakura Haruno… **

Estoy aquí sin ti nena

Pero aun estas en mi mente solitaria

Pienso en ti nena

Y sueño contigo todo el tiempo

**Porque así lo he decidido, porque así es mejor para ambos, te mantendré en mis sueños por siempre, aunque mi corazón me duela y se derrita de una forma que jamás antes había experimentado, ante la situación de no volver a verte nunca más, y si te vuelvo a ver me conformaré con que mis ojos guarden con el más cuidadoso detalle cada una de tus tiernas facciones, para luego volver a actuar que tú sola presencia me da lo mismo, y que me eres completamente indiferente… **

Estoy aquí sin ti nena

Pero aun estas conmigo en mis sueños

Y esta noche solamente somos tú y yo

**Y aquí estas nuevamente en mis sueños, pero me entrego complacido a ellos, se que es una fantasía, que es solo mi propio mundo que mi desesperada mente ha creado para poder tenerte, pero me da lo mismo, porque una vez más, como tantas otras desde que mi ser solo vive por ti, esta noche somos solamente tú y yo…**

**Bueno este es el resultado del primer cap... y de antemano, muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi humilde historia.**

**Cuídense mucho y nuevos en la próxima actualización... byeee**

**Besitos... Zefi...**


End file.
